


Sin otra manera de amarte

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cavalone Famiglia, D18 - Freeform, Depressed Dino, Dino POV, M/M, TYL, Vongola Famiglia - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: Valiente, altanero y autosuficiente…  por todas aquellas características de las que él mismo carecía, Dino amaba a su aprendiz. Pero, sin importar cuán cercanos pareciera ser, nunca debía olvidar que su discípulo era independiente y pasajero, sin ataduras… como la nube arrastrada por el viento.Lo supe desde el principio, Kyouya, que no te quedarías a mi lado para siempre. Eres la nube que se aleja con las corrientes sin que nadie pueda retenerla.TYL D18Dino’s POV





	Sin otra manera de amarte

**Author's Note:**

> Fue mi primer fic en este fandom y ahora es queme digno a subirlo aquí #ShameOnMe  
> En su momento fue beteado por Omore, y, claro no por ello esto es nuestro. Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionado me pertenece, son obra y gracia de Amano Akira. 
> 
> Narrado desde el punto de vista de Dino. 
> 
> ~~ lapsos de tiempo ~~

De una manera tácita, discreta pero constante, siempre me lo advertiste. De una u otra forma me lo recordabas continuamente con tus acciones, con tus gestos liberales y autoritarios por igual. Fingir sentirme sorprendido está de más, porque nunca tuviste el cinismo necesario para dejarme concebir una falsa ilusión y creer en ella… cinismo que justo ahora desearía que aplicaras, para al menos sonreír de medio lado y lanzarme a la cara, con esa superioridad tan característica y atractiva tuya, la frase que ha resonado en mi subconsciente durante años:

  
“Te lo dije desde el comienzo”.

  
Las cualidades de Guardián de la Nube eran mucho más que definir tu personalidad con un atributo y un color de llama; eran también un símil de tu estilo de vida… de tu esencia en sí. Las nubes deben volar libres e independientes con el viento, recorrer distancias sin impedimento para recargarse de lluvias y tormentas y luego descargarlas sobre la tierra. De mañana, de tarde, de noche; en ningún momento se detenían. Aunque a veces parecieran ralentizar su recorrido.

  
Recordaba vívidamente cada momento, como si fuese una película o un sueño muy realista.

  
Dormía a tu lado en un amplio futon japonés, aunque yo prefería una de esas camas matrimoniales tan típicas en Occidente; tú con tu ligero kimono negro humo y yo con mi juego de camisa y pantalón de tela azulados.

En las comidas, utilizábamos palillos para el arroz y un juego de cuchillo y tenedor para las carnes y aves. Para beber, copas de vino tinto añejo y un par de tazas de cerámica ochoko* para saborear el sake después de los alimentos.  
Hasta en las más pequeñas y triviales cosas se marcaban notorias diferencias, contrastes enriquecedores al momento de ingeniárnoslas para expresar de diversas maneras nuestro mutuo deseo. Y poner al filo de prueba la resistencia de nuestro orgullo por desenmascarar las debilidades del otro y doblegarlas en el largo juego del amor.

  
Mordías mis labios con furia, yo pellizcaba tus duros pezones hasta volverlos sensibles para luego besarlos y lamerlos con hambre, dejando marcas en tu pálida piel; tus gruñidos eran mi visto bueno para proceder a rozar tu entrepierna con la mía, sintiendo la dureza y la humedad entre las pieles. Me sostenías la mano para acercarla a tu boca lamiendo y mordisqueando cada uno de mis dedos, haciéndome delirar al ver tu rostro sudoroso. Sin detenerme a contemplar más, ya al borde de la desesperación, dirigía mi mano de tus labios hasta tus bien formados glúteos, rozando con gusto toda la extensión de tus muslos hasta tu entrada y presionando mis dígitos contra ella; tu cuerpo se tensaba bajo el mío, perdiendo fuerza para mantener la posición erguida que teníamos. Sin embargo no te doblegabas del todo, y eso me excitaba.

  
―Vamos a la habitación― no era sugerencia ni petición: era una orden, ese tono de alardeo que sacaba mi peor lado lujurioso cuando de poseerte se trataba. Me dirigías a nuestra habitación acorralándome contra el colchón de la cama, asegurándote de robarme gemidos con tu lengua, ¡cómo amo tu afilada mirada en mí! Me sentía enrojecer cuando mi miembro crecía más frente a tus peligrosos ojos, expandiéndose entre tus dientes y tu boca. Ya empezando a delirar, movía mis caderas contra tu retentiva cavidad bucal sintiendo cómo tu campanilla acariciaba levemente mi glande, cómo tu lengua acechaba.  
Tus suspiros de aire caliente erizaban mi virilidad, a la par que tus propias y hábiles manos atendían la necesidad de tu miembro hasta contraerse éste entre tus palmas y descargarse con un gruñido; igualmente mi pene en tu hambriento paladar. Mi erección lubricada con mi semen, tu entrada dilatada con tu saliva; bastaban los preparativos y lo sabíamos. Me recostaba a lo ancho de la cama para dejar que te posaras en mi pelvis y te acomodaras sobre ella, empujando mi necesidad entre tus paredes internas. Tú decidías el ritmo y yo la profundidad de los movimientos, un mutuo acuerdo sin hablarlo, sólo corroborado por nuestra vanidad de arrancarle a gritos el nombre al otro en el clímax. Sintiendo que todo se resumía a un juego de placer necio.

~~

  
―Mañana regreso a Japón. No volveré a Italia en un tiempo ―ante la decencia de avisarme, secamente, que a la mañana siguiente amanecería solo, únicamente atiné a recoger entre mis manos mi ahora corto y sudado cabello rubio, y sonreír con cansancio y resignación.

  
―Lo sé. Te acompañaré hasta el auto―contesté antes de tratar de conciliar el sueño. Intento fallido que no tomaste la licencia de interrumpir… a sabiendas que no podría dormir aunque quisiera; las buenas noches sobraban. Ninguno derrumbaría el camuflaje al arriesgarse a que la voz nos fallara, en un vago intento de cortesía que podría costarnos caro al evidenciar un temblor en nuestras emociones. Nos recostamos dándonos la espalda, haciendo de ellas un muro.

  
~~

  
Al amanecer te acompañé a la puerta, hasta divisar la limosina conducida por Romario que se encontraba estacionada al frente de mi castillo. Pensé muchas cosas en un instante y me di cuenta que no estaba ni remotamente preparado para lo apremiante, aunque mucho antes intenté engañarme con esa disposición.  
Es peligroso sembrar esperanzas en una nube estancada porque se convierte en aire viciado, aire venenoso para respirar por no poder circular a sus anchas; en un ardiente y desgarrante ácido venenoso, fatal. Y eso me había pasado: me había vuelto adicto a ese aire fétido. Justo entonces me di cuenta que siempre fui masoquista, y egocéntrico, al tratar de mantenerte apresado a mis expectativas. No podía recriminarte el haberme envenenado, ya que nunca me ocultaste tus defensas peligrosas y mucho menos sus consecuencias.

  
―¿Por qué, Kyouya? ―tercamente, sólo para que escuchases esas quejas una vez antes de irte, hice una pregunta por demás obvia cuya respuesta supe desde el momento en que te besé por primera vez hace años, cuando te tomé por primera vez… “Porque no estoy sujeto a nada ni a nadie”, habías respondido en una ocasión, y me había grabado tu expresión sublime y tu sonrisa tranquila pero firme. Tu voz profunda y filosa hacía eco en mis recuerdos.

  
―Sabes que no repito mis explicaciones ― y te quedaste de pie frente a mí, sabiendo que iría hacia allá y te abrazaría, para luego empujarme y en respuesta te besaría… te besaría hasta que quisieras más, hasta que yo mismo me sintiera satisfecho por el roce insaciable de tu boca. Hasta que no fueses capaz de olvidarme.

  
Pero te separaste de mí y te llevaste el sabor de tus labios.

  
Te fuiste caminando, dándome la espalda sin indicios de voltear atrás, haciendo gala de esa seguridad en ti mismo que tanto he admirado. Sonrío, mientras mis ojos se cierran en un gesto de lamento. Un lamento buscado, un dolor advertido con antelación, una sonrisa satisfecha de poder recordar cómo brotaba gracias a ti, ignorando todo sentido común; todo en armonía con mis lágrimas, aquellas que se negaban a crecer junto con el miedo a perderte, a dejarte ir a sabiendas que nunca te retuve. Lágrimas masoquistas, llorando de felicidad por el valor de la sonrisa que las acompañaba.

  
―Nos vemos, “Caballo Salvaje” Dino― tu tono, empañado con un frenesí de libertad y ansiedad inexpresivas que no recordaba tan vívido, se hacía aún más lejano con el viento y las horas. Se apartaba de mis memorias.

  
―Hasta pronto, Hibari Kyouya ―mi voz se resquebrajó dos octavas, inaudibles ya a tu distancia, pero sabía que te habías percatado de mis penas. Nunca tuve la intención de ocultártelas.

  
“No me esperes”. Leí eso en una última mirada al aire de tu alrededor mientras ingresabas al auto, camino al aeropuerto que nos distanciaría miles de kilómetros.

  
Rememorando tu base en el santuario de Namimori volví a experimentar cada sonido y aroma como si, de nuevo, estuviese allí contigo, justo ahora. Sobreponiéndose a la imagen de tu partida.

El piso subterráneo de la base aliada a Vongola se hacía inmenso para sólo dos personas, y sin embargo entre gemidos y jadeos, se embriagaba lo suficiente para llenar de rumores el espacio.

Un templo pacífico e imponente, como su dueño, amplio para poder sentirse libre aun cuando la jaula tuviese barrotes transparentes. El secreto de aquella discreta felicidad entre tú y yo era no dejar que te tropezaras con los extremos de las rejas elásticas; para que así, nunca te fijaras en los límites y dimensiones falsas de tu libertad.

  
Siempre estabas anhelante de ver más allá de ese estatus, de velar por tus propios intereses y los de tu familia. Aliados de un mismo compromiso con maneras tan diferentes de mostrar lealtad; pero esa era nuestra personalidad. Opuesta por naturaleza, compenetrada por afición.

  
Sé que me quieres, aunque nunca me lo dijiste; sabes que te amo ya que me encargué de recordártelo siempre. Y, aunque ambos sabíamos que con cada palabra nos enredábamos en un cuadro vicioso, no nos dimos cuenta de la estrechez del cuarto hasta que nos topamos contra las paredes, contra los muros de una estructura llamada “relación”.

  
―Nos vemos, Kyouya ―repetí para mis adentros antes de ingresar al castillo Cavallone. No regresaría a Japón en un tiempo, no tras recién recuperar la paz en Italia que quedó herida tras la caída de Byakuran y la Familia Millefiore.  
Aún así no era un adiós, sólo un hasta luego… ya que podía verte de nuevo algún día y sentirme igualmente cobijado sin el riesgo de quedar encadenado a tu existencia, ni tú a la mía. Cada vez que viera al cielo las nubes estarían allí; tal vez sin tener contacto directo con nada, pero siempre velando por mí.

  
Eso quiero creer, aún ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> *Choko/ ochoko: pequeñas tazas de cerámica o vidrio donde se bebe el sake. Las vasijas de cerámica sobre donde se coloca el choko se conocen como tokkuri.
> 
> Gracias por leer, les debo el final feliz que nunca haré xD #RegretNothing


End file.
